


To Kaasan: With Love

by GokuGirl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-13
Updated: 2000-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mother's Day songfic featuring Boys II Men's "Mama".</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kaasan: With Love

**Author's Note:**

> The song A Song for Mama is by Boyz II Men from the Soul Food soundtrack.
> 
>  **Note:** My first real song fic. The lyrics are italicized and anything between  < > is a flashback.

_You taught me everything_  
_And everything you’ve given me_  
_I always keep it inside_  
_You’re the driving force in my life, yeah_

Trunks and Bra were whispering about something in the living room and when Bulma entered the promptly went silent.

"What are you kids up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Kaasan," they said in unison, all the while giving her their best innocent looks.

Bulma sighed and watched them as they left the room. She wondered what she would do today. There was nothing good on television and all she ever did was watch it, cook, clean, and the like. She really felt unappreciated.

 _There isn’t anything_  
_Or anyone that I can be_  
_And it just wouldn’t feel right_  
_If I didn’t have you by my side_

Vegeta walked into the room with a hand behind his back. Bulma gave him a funny look until she saw that his hand held a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Oh Vegeta! They're wonderful!" She took them from him.

He smiled and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Thank you for being a good mother to our children."

 _You were there for me to love and care for me_  
_When skies were gray_  
_Whenever I was down you were always there to comfort me_

Goku was off training Ubuu again, like he always was nowadays. Her children were all grown up and didn't need her anymore. It was times like these that made her feel lonely and the house feel empty. She heard a soft knock on the door and moved to answer it.

"Goku!"

"Happy Mothers Day ChiChi. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible husband to you."

"Oh Goku," ChiChi laughed and hugged him with all of her might. Even after all these years he still surprised her.

 _And no one else can be what you have been to me_  
_You’ll always be, you will always will be the girl_  
_In my life for all time_

"Kaasan, I made this for you." Pan handed her mother a card. "I also bought you some of your favorite perfume!"

"You did?" Videl was shocked. That perfume cost a lot of money.

"Iie. We both did." Gohan gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Kaasan," Pan hugged her.

Videl choked back tears. He family could be the best sometimes.

 _Mama, mama you know I love you_  
_Oh you know I love you_  
_Mama, mama you’re the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like_  
_Tears from the stars_  
_Mama, I just want you to know_  
_Lovin’ you is like food to my soul_

"Hi Mama."

Juuhachi-gou looked up from the grocery list that she was writing. "Oh hi Marron."

"How are you doing today?"

"Fine."

"You know what? I can go shopping for you if you want." she took the now finished list from her hand.

"Would you? That's great. Arigatou." Juuhachi-gou stood and hugged her.

 _You’re always down for me_  
_Have always been around for me even when I was bad_  
_You showed me right from wrong_  
_Yes you did_

Trunks led Bulma to the doors of a french restaurant. Bra and Vegeta was not too far behind. "All right, you can open you eyes now."

She did and she gasped. They had rented a private room and it was decorated very nicely. A large banner hung on the wall that said, "We love you Bulma! You're the #1 Mom!"

"This is wonderful! Thank you!" she hugged each one in turn.

"That's not all." Vegeta snapped his fingers and a violinist appeared. He began to play her favorite song.

"Why do birds suddenly appear, everytime you are near..." Bulma sang softly along with him.

_And you took up for me_  
_When everyone was downin’ me_  
_You always did understand_  
_You gave me strength to go on_

ChiChi and Goku returned home from the movies to a darkened house, softly lit by candles. ChiChi was curious, but Goku just smiled. He knew who had planned this.

"Happy Mothers Day Kaasan." Goten stepped from the shadows and embraced her.

"Did you cook all of this?" There was chicken curry with rolls, mashed potatoes, and green beans.

"Yes and I didn't even burn the house down!" They all laugh. "Gohan sends his love."

ChiChi looked to the two chairs seated at the table.

"Oh no! I won't be joining you. I thought that you and Tousan needed some time alone. Besides, I ate earlier."

 _There were so many times_  
_Looking back when I was so afraid_  
_And then you come to me_  
_And say to me I can face anything_

Bulma gives her mother a box of her favorite candy, chocolate cherries.. As she hugs her, she remembers how she was afraid to tell anybody about what happened between her and Vegeta all those years ago.

<It's alright Bulma. I knew all along. Just remember, I will always love you no matter what you decide.>

Bulma smiles and says to her mother softly. "Thank you for everything."

 _And no one else can do_  
_What you have done for me_  
_You’ll always be_  
_You will always be the girl in my life_

"I also want to tell you that Trunks and I are getting married!" Juuhachi-gou hugged her daughter as does Krillin.

"That's fantastic! Trunks is perfect for you."

"My little girl's growing up so fast!" Krillin wipes away an imaginary tear.

"I would like it if you helped me to plan the wedding and pick my dress Kaasan. I would mean a lot to me. Will you do it?"

"Of course! I would love to!"

 _Mama, mama you know I love you_  
_Oh you know I love you_  
_Mama, mama you’re the queen of my heart_  
_Your love is like_  
_Tears from the stars_  
_Mama, I just want you to know_  
_Lovin’ you is like food to my soul_


End file.
